


seeking victory

by vodkawrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Durmstrang Victor, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Quidditch, Ravenclaw Phichit, alternative universe, slytherin yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkawrites/pseuds/vodkawrites
Summary: Yuuri doesn't know why he agreed to attend the World Quidditch Finals. It surely has nothing to do with the captain of the Russian Quidditch Team...Or; Harry Potter Durmstrang Victor and Slytherin Yuuri AU!





	seeking victory

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Durmstrang Victor and Slytherin Yuuri AU going around (I think by @ashida but I'm not sure where it started from) that I had to write it. I apologize for any errors since I wrote this in one evening! 
> 
> I don't own this AU!
> 
> Follow my tumblr [@vodkawrites](http://vodkawrites.tumblr.com) for more updates, art, and other yuri!!! on ice content!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Yuuri Katsuki thinks he is the only student in all of Hogwarts history to hate Quidditch.

Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, he doesn't hate Quidditch - he believes it is physically impossible for someone at Hogwarts to hate Quidditch - but he certainly doesn't like it. 

No, Yuuri Katsuki doesn't hate Quidditch in theory, he just hates everything Quidditch has become. Over the years, Quidditch (like most sports) has become a spectacle more than a competitive game. It seems that people care more about the fights and after parties than they do the actual maneuvers and techniques. 

So he can't understand, for the life of him, why everyone at Hogwarts is so obsessed with watching it. Yuuri suspects they find some enjoyment in watching the bastardization of a once great sport (or at least they enjoy watching their uptight professors lose their shit). 

Honestly, he personally finds the matches too tedious and rather boring to watch. How anyone could keep track of the beater and chasers and keepers and seekers (not to mention all of the balls flying around the pitch) is absolutely baffling to Yuuri; he gets a headache just thinking about the sport. 

Besides, there are far more important things to worry about than an overly complex magical sport. Creating potions that could cure Dragonpox, learning to conjure a patronus, studying wand-less magic just to name a few. However, no one else seems to agree; if it didn't have to do with winning the Quidditch Tournament, it doesn't matter. 

So when Phichit invited Yuuri to the World Quidditch Finals, everyone (even Yuuri himself) is surprised that that he said yes. 

Yuuri tries to supply his mind with a logical reason that he agreed to join. He suspects Phichit may have placed a curse on him but he can't be certain of any magical tampering to be involved in his final decision. 

It surely has nothing to do with the captain of the Russian Quidditch Team...

"I'm so glad you're here!" Phichit says with a bright smile.  

He gestures for Yuuri to sit down beside him as they wait for the game to begin. "I haven't seen you in forever!" 

"You saw me yesterday," Yuuri deadpans. 

He settles into his seat, scanning the stadium. It is crowded - more crowded than even a Slytherin versus Gryffindor game usually is - but he supposes any World Champion game is by definition more important than an inter-house rivalry.

He watches as the players begin to fly into the stadium as the crowd erupts into a cacophony of cheers. However, as much as he wants to support the United Kingdom's Quidditch team, he finds his eyes wandering towards the Russian team. He admires their crisp red robes and the fur around their necks. Well, maybe only one team member.

He couldn’t forget that face even if he tries.

Victor Nikiforov.

Phichit rolls his brown eyes, unimpressed with Yuuri's answer. "Yeah, for ten seconds before you went back to the library! I swear you live there!"

"And I have to get back there soon. There's my potions paper I need to finish and an astronomy test next week.”

Phichit only glares at him.

“Besides, it's cold!" he explains. He wraps his green scarf tighter around his neck, snuggling into the soft wool. Even though he has been in Hogwarts for seven years now, he doesn't think he can ever get used to below freezing temperatures. 

"Ugh, you're so boring!" Phichit says with a pout. "What happened to having fun?" 

"I can have fun when I get all Os," Yuuri argues. 

Phichit exhales. His breath dances in the cool air before dissipating into smoke. 

"You can't keep studying to all the time. You're gonna die of exhaustion," Phichit lectures him. 

Yuuri sighs. "I  _ have _ to study. The NEWTs are less than two months away and my parents want me to get a good job with the Ministry. And I can't do that if I fail!"

"But do you really have to study  _ all _ the time?" Phichit asks. 

"Yes," Yuuri stresses. He supposes Phichit doesn't understand how important it is that he gets good grades seeing how Phichit already has a job lined up with the International Confederation of Wizards. However, Yuuri isn't that lucky. As a muggle-born, he needs to get all Os to even be considered for jobs at any of the magical governments. 

Phichit only groans at his response. "You're already the smartest guy at Hogwarts." 

"No I'm not," he argues lamely. He would hardly call himself the smartest student in Hogwarts - there is probably some overachieving Ravenclaw student who could put Yuuri's grades to shame. Unlike most students at Hogwarts who have a natural affinity for magic, Yuuri finds that he needs to study as much as possible just to keep up. 

"You got an Os last semester," Phichit points out. 

"Hey, I got one A!" Yuuri defends. He knows he -albeit unfairly - was given an A because he can't perform nonverbal spells with his dogwood wand. 

"You're beginning to sound like Seung-Gil," Phichit warns. 

"You mean the guy you're dating?" 

"Dated," he corrects. 

"Sorry. I forgot that the head of Slytherin isn't enough for you so you've moved on to the head of Ravenclaw," Yuuri teases. 

"No!" Phichit argues despite the growing blush on his face. "Chris and I are not dating! He's not my type." 

"Me thinks the lady forth protest too much," Yuuri recites. 

"Oh shut up. We all know you're attracted to the Russian Seeker." 

"What!?" Yuuri sputters. 

"Victor Nikiforov, if I recall," he says with a confident smirk. 

Yuuri's face turns an embarrassing shade of red, matching the uniforms on the Durmstang students. It's no secret to anyone (in both Hogwarts and Durmstrang) that Yuuri is ridiculously attracted to Victor Nikiforov. But, in Yuuri's humble opinion, he doesn't think anyone could not be attracted to him. There is something about his long hair that is always expertly tied up and his inviting blue eyes that could enchant even the most stubborn of people. 

Who couldn't fall in love with Victor Nikiforov?

"No, absolutely not!" Yuuri lies. 

Phichit only raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm just here to study the flying techniques," Yuuri adds rather pathetically. He hopes his excuse would be enough to shift the topic away from his embarrassing infatuation/crush/obsession with Victor Nikiforov. 

"Yeah, you really want to see how Victor rides that wood, don't you?" Phichit asks lewdly. 

"What!?" he sputters. He can feel his face turn hotter and his blush extend far past his cheeks and towards the tips of his ears. As if being reminded of Victor isn’t enough, Phichit just has to make crude comments like that. 

"You heard me!”

"And now let the game begin!" the announcer shouts. 

Yuuri couldn't have been more happy for a game of Quidditch to begin. He relaxes into his seat as he intently watches the Durmstrang Seeker. He expertly weaves his way through the pitch towards a decent vantage point near the far left side. Yuuri doesn’t take his eyes off of his fluid movements. It must have been the way he flies that fixates Yuuri so much. It couldn't be his slender body and gorgeous silver hair and the way he taps his finger to his lips when he his deep in thought and-

And he definitely isn't attracted to him or anything...

"You’re staring,” Phichit states. "And drooling."

“Am not!” Yuuri protests rather lamely. He wipes away from the stray saliva that may or may not have escaped from his parted lips. “I’m just learning the moves.”

“Why?”

"I want to try out for Japan’s Quidditch team," Yuuri blurts. He cringes internally, immediately regrets saying something so absolutely ridiculous. 

Phichit snorts. 

"You? Trying out for Quidditch? That's hilarious. Now tell me why you're really here." 

"You're right. You caught me!" 

Phichit raises his eyebrows. Yuuri knows what he is expecting to hear, what everyone is basically expecting to hear. He knows he wants him to reveal that he came to see Victor Nikiforov again. After the events of last year’s Tri-Wizard Tournament (and losing to Victor at the very end of the competition), the two left on rather poor terms. Many suspected they broke up, but Yuuri knows that wasn’t the case. 

"I'm taking a NEWT in Quidditch,” Yuuri blurts.

Phichit rolls his brown eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes. It's a new one and I have to take them all. You know, I've gotta know everything," Yuuri explains. 

Phichit narrows his eyes, obviously unconvinced with Yuuri's lies. "Oh please, Yuuri. There's no reason to be embarrassed! We all know you like Victor." 

"Well who doesn't?" Yuuri asks innocently. "He's a great Quidditch player and-"

"No no no, you _ like _ him," Phichit says, emphasizes the ‘like’ to imply some sort of past relationship they definitely did not share. Or at least, not a public relationship. 

"I do not!" Yuuri denies, despite a red blush gracing his cheeks. 

So what if he likes Victor more than just a friend or Tri-Wizard competitor? There are hundreds of people who fawn over the Russian Champion at all times. And for good reasons too; Victor is popular and good looking and is everything Yuuri is not. 

"The whole world knows you like Victor. It doesn't take a Ravenclaw to see that.” 

"Shut up.”  

"But you aren't denying it," Phichit points out with a smirk. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes. "I can't hear you." 

Yuuri turns attention to the game. The Russian team is already winning by 40 points, which doesn’t exactly come as a surprise. The United Kingdom doesn’t have the best reputation when it comes to Keepers and usually depends on their Seekers to make up for their lost points.

He tries to watch the game - he truly does try to be entertained by his own team - but he finds his eyes drifting towards Victor. His movements are fluid and precise as if he is painting a beautiful portrait with his broom.

Yuuri has never seen anyone fly like that; Victor looks as though he is using no broomstick at all, he moves so easily through the air that he looks weightless. Even Yuuri, who knows every little about the technical movements of Quidditch, could appreciate how smooth he is when flying. 

"What the fuck!?" Phichit shouts when one of the United Kingdom’s players gets hit with a Quaffle. "The Russians are obviously blatching!”

"Whatever you say," Yuuri half agrees. He doesn’t even know what blatching is (he thinks it sounds like someone is vomiting but he later finds out it is some sort of illegal rough play) but he agrees nonetheless. 

Phichit narrows his eyes at his friend. "Are you even watching the game?” 

“I am,” Yuuri defends weakly. 

“Or are you just watching  _ Victor _ ?” he asks playfully.

Yuuri crosses his arms over his chest.  “No, I’m just trying to get as much information as possible.”

"If you want so much  _ information _ about Quidditch and flying or whatever, why don't you ask Victor? He probably has a lot of tips for you," he suggests. 

"I can't  just walk up to Victor Nikiforov and ask him about Quidditch! He’s famous!" 

“Didn’t stop you from dancing with him at the Yule Ball last year,” Phichit reminds him.

Yuuri blushes. He doesn’t want to think about the Yule Ball from last year (mostly because he doesn’t remember it). According to Phichit, he challenged a Durmstrang student to a dance off which ended with him swinging on a pole. He vows to never drink Fire Whisky ever again. 

“I was drunk,” he points out.

“Then we’ll just have to get you some liquid luck!”

“I can’t drink here. It’s illegal.”

“Yeah, but there’s nothing against Felix Felicis,” the Ravenclaw points out. Phichit reaches in his satchel for a tiny crystal vial. 

“Fine,” Yuuri agrees. He takes the vial from Phichit, admiring how the potion swirls a rich gold colour. He wonders how Phichit has enough time to brew up such a difficult potion but he doesn’t exactly seem to care enough to ask. “But only because you won’t stop pestering me about it.”

“That’s the spirit!” Phichit cheers. 

Yuuri nods and downs the entire vial.

* * *

Yuuri feels extremely out of place in the Russian team’s tent. Not only did the United Kingdom lose the game (to the surprise of no one really), he seems to be the only one not celebrating.

There are assortments of fine delicacies and alcoholic beverages scattered among the players. Yuuri, however, stands awkwardly among the midst of deep red robes. 

At the center of it all is Victor Nikiforov.

He easily stands apart from the rest of the students. His dark wine robes are fitted perfectly around his frame and a cape of brown fur hangs loosely over his slender shoulders but somehow he makes the rather flashy outfit work. 

Up close, Victor is just as attractive as he remembers. His body is still slender, much more slender than someone of his height, but he has well defined muscles on his calves and upper arms. His hair is still long and tied back in a neat braid that extends far past his torso. He features are well defined with bright blue eyes that continue to dart around the tent, as if he is looking for something. 

His eyes stop when they land on Yuuri.

"Yuuri? Yuuri Katsuki?” Victor asks.

Yuuri freezes. He watches as Victor expertly weaves through the crowd to come over to him. This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This isn’t-

“Yuuri! It’s me. Victor! Remember me?” Victor asks, his accent thick.

“Yes,” he chokes out, his voice small. He mentally kicks himself for sounding so pathetic in front of Victor. No wonder he lost the Tri-Wizard tournament if this is how acts when he is scared.

“Ah, it’s so great to see you again!” He takes Yuuri’s hand and places a chaste kiss on the back of his palm. Yuuri admires how soft his lips are on his skin and how much he wants them to linger on his hand longer. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Yuuri says politely. 

"I didn’t get to say a proper goodbye before I left,” he blurts rather suddenly. 

Yuuri furrows his eyebrows. He isn’t exactly sure what Victor is referring to. He distinctly remembers that he did wish Victor a curt goodbye at the train platform before returned to Durmstang. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, I wanted to thank you. You know, for letting me stay and showing me around and everything. I was going to write to you but then I got recruited for Quidditch and well...” he says, his voice trailing off.

Yuuri averts his eyes. He knows very well why he didn’t write him any letters. 

"So what are you doing here?" 

“Watching the Quidditch game,” he deadpans as if it isn’t already obvious. 

“But what are you doing  _ here _ ?” he asks, gesturing to the Russian team’s tent with his half empty glass. “Are you spying on us?”

“No, I would never-”

"Would you like a commemorative photo?" Victor interrupts. 

"Not exactly,” Yuuri states. 

"Did you come from the free alcohol?" 

"Umm...”

"So what Yuuri Katsuki doing here?" he asks. He raises his perfectly angled eyebrows as if he is expecting some sort of rational explanation why Yuuri snuck into his team’s tent.  

"I...I just came to congratulate you," Yuuri says as an obvious lie. 

"Aren’t you mad I won?" Victor asks. His eyes focus on his finger absentmindedly tracing the rim of his glass. Yuuri isn’t exactly sure if he is referring to the Quidditch game or the Tri-Wizard tournament. 

"Not really. You're an amazing player. We’re is no match for you...and your team," he quickly adds, mentally kicking himself for slipping up. 

"Thanks,” he says half-heartedly.

“So...” Yuuri starts, drawing out the ‘o’. He isn’t really sure what to say anymore so he sticks to Quidditch as a safe topic. “You’re a pro Seeker now.”

“Yeah. Just call me the new Viktor Krum,” Victor agrees less than enthusiastically. He nervously scratches the back of his neck. “But not for long. I’m getting to big to be a Seeker. There’s this new kid named Yura. He’s gonna be our new Seeker and I’ll have to be a Chaser.”

“Hmmm, a promotion then?” Yuuri asks.

“I guess,” Victor says.  

He look at Yuuri’s eyes. Blue meeting brown. 

“I didn’t think you liked Quididtch,” Victor muses as he averts his gaze.

“I don’t,” Yuuri reminds him, licking his bottom lip. 

“But you came today?” Victor asks. 

“Of course,” Yuuri agrees. “Wouldn’t miss you for the world.”

Victor parts his lips, leaning closer towards Yuuri. For some reason beyond Yuuri’s control, he finds himself mimicking his motions. He parts his lips ever so slightly, leaning closer towards Victor’s face. He can practically feel Victor’s pink lips press against his own. 

“Victor!” one of his teammates interrupts. “There’s a sponsor who wants to speak with you!”

Yuuri is the first to pull away. He isn’t sure if they were actually going to kiss - even if there is no other logical explanation for why the two were so close together.

“I should go,” Yuuri lies. He looks towards the ground, not ready to meet Victor’s disappointed face. “I have to study for my exams.”

“Wait. Yuuri,” he says. He lightly grabs onto his wrist as a desperate plea. “Please, don’t go just yet.”

"Wouldn’t you rather talk with your sponsors?” Yuuri asks, his voice barely above a whisper. “I bet there’s millions of people that would love to talk to you.”

“But there’s only one person I want to talk to,” he says. He tilts Yuuri’s chin up to meet his eyes. 

“Mmm,” Yuuri hums in agreement. 

"Maybe we can, I don’t know, pick up where we left off. You know, I never did get a proper dance at the Yule Ball. And you can’t say no to a Champion.”

“How about tonight at 6pm. The usual spot?”

“Consider it a date.”

Yuuri smiles. He knows he doesn't have to play Quidditch to feel like he's flying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this, please feel free to leave a comment/kudos!
> 
> Just some information about this particular take on the amazing AU:  
> -Basically, Victor is like Viktor Krum (Durmstrang student by day and Quidditch Champion by night)  
> -Victor and Yuuri were their school's respective Tri-Wizard Champions  
> -Yuuri got drunk and danced with Victor at the Yule Ball  
> -The two had a complicated relationship during the previous year because they were opponents  
> -Victor won marginally in the last event since it was a duel and Yuuri couldn't use nonverbal magic because dagwood wands are unable to perform nonverbal magic
> 
> Follow my tumblr [@vodkawrites](http://vodkawrites.tumblr.com) for more updates, art, and other yuri!!! on ice content!!


End file.
